


"Cariño, ya estamos casados"

by Yepthepolice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yepthepolice/pseuds/Yepthepolice
Summary: Sólo un Terushima terriblemente ebrio y un Daichi  estúpidamente cariñoso.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Comienza con una simple sugerencia de Kuroo que sostenía una extraña bebida rosa entre sus manos y la tendía directa al rubio que empujado por la genuina curiosidad acepto gustoso.

 _"Prueba está cosa Teru, lo digo enserio sabe increíble"_

A Daichi no se le pasó desapercibido la sonrisa traviesa que bailó en los labios del pelinegro.

  
  


...

 _  
  
  
  
"¿Exactamente cuántas copas bebió Terushima?" -_ Suspiró sobandose las sienes y evitando con todas sus fuerzas asestar un golpe en la cara de su amigo para borrar su estúpida sonrisa burlona ante la escena frente a ellos.

 _"Perdí la cuenta en el número once, ¿porqué?_ " - responde Kuroo con fingida inocencia y el teléfono en alto grabando el momento.

Daichi no dijo nada sobre las bebidas de extraña procedencia que Terushima bebía encantado porque no parecía que lo afectaran tanto, ahora puede decir que fue un error porque...

Terushima esta de pie sobre la mesa son el torso desnudo, su cabello está hecho un lío, sus ojos totalmente nublados debido al nivel de alcohol que tiene en la sangre y sus mejillas coloradas.

 _"_ _¡_ _Bokuto_ _,_ _suéltame_ _, es_ _hora_ _de que haga un puñetero_ _streaptease, el mundo debe saber lo que es divertirse!"_ _-_ el rubio gritó arrastrando las palabras tratando de liberarse del agarre de Bokuto quien estaba aferrado con ambos brazos a las piernas de Terushima.

 _"¡Terushima detente ahí! ¡Estoy salvando tu jodida dignidad!" -_ le respondió Bokuto quien tal vez también estaba un poco ebrio pero no lo suficiente para dejar que su amigo hiciera el ridículo, sin mencionar que no quería que Akaashi viera en boxers a otro hombre.

Kuroo se reía como una hiena y Daichi se hundió en su asiento esperando que seguridad no los sacará de ahí, ya estaban vetados en la mayoría de pubs de la ciudad mayormente gracias a la clase de espectáculos que sus amigos solían montar.

La mano de alguien jalando su chaqueta lo sobresalto.

"¡ _Es terrible Daichi, es terrible!" -_ Su mejor amigo estaba de rodillas en el suelo totalmente histérico y demasiado alcoholizado para su propio bien.

 _"_ _Suga-chan_ _cálmate pensaran que nosotros lo asesinamos, además ni siquiera hacía falta, nadie lo recordará" -_ decía Oikawa con tono catarín demasiado feliz para hablar de un asesinato.

 _"_ _¿De qué demonios hablan?"_ _-_ preguntó Daichi con la ceja alzada y reuniendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

¿Porqué acepto venir en primer lugar? A esta hora debería estar acurrucado en su sillón viendo una jodida película con Terushima envuelto en sus brazos lejos del caos que representaban sus amigos.

 _"_ _Ushimija_ _está muerto, Dai_ " - gesticulaba Suga apuntando un dedo hacia el mencionado.

No, no estaba muerto. El tipo estaba dormido sobre la barra, su cara estaba rayoneada con marcadores neones, un bigote sobre sus labios, una enorme polla en su mejilla izquierda y la palabra "imbécil" escrita en letras grandes en su frente.

Kuroo también capturó eso en su teléfono.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con   
Suga y Oikawa llorando sobre el cuerpo de Ushijima, Terushima cantando una horrible canción tras otra en el karaoke, Bokuto lloriqueando, Kuroo riendo a más no poder, un avergonzado Akaashi observando todo el espectáculo desde muy lejos y Daichi arrepintiendose de todas las decisiones que tomó en su vida y que llevaron a dónde esta ahora.

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado y sus amigos al fin se rindieron, Daichi y Akaashi quienes eran los únicos totalmente sobrios del grupo se las ingenieron para hacer llegar a todos a casa.

Daichi metió a Sugawara y Tooru en un taxi y los envío hacia una sola dirección pues ambos vivían en el mismo edificio, claro llamó a Iwaizumi para que los bajara del taxi y los conducir a su piso (Daichi está muy seguro de que esos dos idiotas ni siquiera sabrán usar el maldito elevador en su deplorable estado).

Tendo tuvo que ir a recoger a Ushijima y con ayuda de Kuroo lograron meter su cuerpo al auto pues el tipo estaba en quinto sueño y Akaashi se llevó a Bokuto prácticamente arrastrando.

Así que ahora está con Kuroo (que al parecer goza de una alta tolerancia al alcohol y sólo se estuvo haciendo el tonto la mayor parte de la noche " _la práctica hace al maestro"_ dijo), y Terushima que apenas se sostiene en pie.

Los tres están sentados esperando que pase el bus de las 5 AM que los llevará a su hogar.

El rubio no dura mucho quieto y de un salto se para sonreír como un idiota y sosteniendo su cabeza que está girando y girando como una rueda, sus piernas temblorosas while camina desorientado.

 _"Terushima siéntate quieres, te vas a lastimar"_ _-_ Daichi dice preocupado pero demasiado agotado para hacer algo más que mirarlo con gracia.

 _"Oigan_ _todo_ _se_ _está_ _moviendo_ _"_ \- gesticula Terushima con asombro ante el mundo de cabeza, sus ojos bailan de un lado a otro persiguiendo un punto blanco que aparece en su visión.

 _"Oye_ _Dai_ _, creo que él está ebrio"_

" _Supongo que es gracias a ti_ " - su tono totalmente acusatorio.

" _Hombre, no me_ _des_ _todo el crédito"_ _-_ responde el pelinegro despreocupadamente mientras agita su mano de un lado a otro fingiendo sentirse alargado sólo para molestar.

" _¿Quién es esta belleza, Kuroo?" -_ interrumpe Terushima cautivado por la mirada fulminante del castaño sentado frente a él.

Daichi sonríe con afecto ante la coquetería del rubio que seguro cree que se ve muy sexy agitando las pestañas como si tuviese una basura en los ojos, no puede evitar notar que incluso ebrio Terushima odia traer la ropa puesta apropiadamente, su camisa jamás fue encontrada así que en cambio viste el grueso abrigo marrón de Daichi, sin embargo dicha prenda tiene los botones mal puestos dejando al descubierto mucha piel.

" _Cariño, cariño abrigate hace frío"_ _-_ le dice Daichi angustiado ante la fría brisa de la madrugada que seguramente hará que el rubio atrapé un resfriado.

Terushima lo ignora o tal vez no lo escucha, sus manos se sostienen de un poste amarillo y comienza a dar vueltas como un niño pequeño gritando extasiado ante el mareo y la emoción.

Daichi siente esa punzada de ternura acompañada de oleadas de afecto que se derraman en su pecho ante lo entrañable que resulta ser Terushima, sí se enamoró mucho de un idiota.

Kuroo resopla a su lado devolviéndolo a la realidad en un santiamén.

Se aclara la garganta, Terushima sigue riendo y riendo en el fondo.

 _"¿Me ayudarás_ _Kuroo?"_

_"Oye, yo lo cuide todo el camino hasta aquí"_

Bueno, Kuroo siempre ha sido un imbécil, así que Daichi en realidad no se esperaba una respuesta distinta pero por lo menos lo intentó.

Suspirando se obliga a dejar su asiento acercándose a Terushima antes de que se caiga y se rompa algo (cosa que ya ha sucedido en el pasado).

Terushima se detiene al sentir la mano de Daichi envolver su muñeca, embobado lo mira a los ojos, el castaño puede ver el sonrojo que se arrastra por el cuello del contrario hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Negando con la cabeza desabotona su abrigo lentamente.

" _Eres un chico atrevido, no es que este en contra del exhibicionismo y eso pero generalmente hago cosas en privado sabes" -_ parlotea Terushima nervioso pero sin apartar a Daichi que retiene la risa que comienza a burbujear en su garganta.

" _Sólo quiero acomodar el abrigo, relájate casanova" -_ se burla Daichi haciendo a Terushima sonreírle con adoración.

" _Demonios, eres caliente, lamento decepcionarte pero tengo novio y él es incluso más guapo que tú, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien estoy seguro de que él es, es, es_ _suuuuper_ _sexy"_ _-_ su aliento caliente golpea contra el la nariz de Daichi , él detecta vodka y cereza tal vez.

 _"Seguro que lo es"_ _-_ responde sonriendo levemente cohibido.

Daichi comienza a abotonar correctamente los botones del abrigo, de arriba hacia abajo no perdiendose del sobresalto que sale de Terushima cuando sus dedos tocan accidentalmente su piel.

¿No es él un encanto? Sí lo es, también es estúpidamente adorable con la punta de su nariz roja y sus ojos vidriosos mirándolo hipnotizado.

 _"¿Yo también, también soy caliente como el infierno verdad que sí?"_ \- pregunta inseguro moviendo sus pies nervioso.

 _"Por supuesto"_ _-_ afirma Daichi guiñandole un ojo.

Ya iba por la mitad de los botones del abrigo, se sintió casi realizado y en paz consigo mismo al estar casi finalizando su tarea sin tener que batallar demasiado.

Terushima duró unos largos segundos es silencio, extrañado alzó la mirada en busca de algún problema.

" _Cásate conmigo por favor"_ _-_ soltó Terushima sosteniendo sus manos con urgencia, el tono anhelante e ilusionado.

 _"Creí que tenías novio"_ _-_ responde jugando.

Terushima parpadea sopesando la idea y repentinamente su ceño se frunció y su agarre cae.

"Joder, joder _, tienes razón, soy horrible, lo engañe_ _, soy un mujeriego como decía_ _Bobata_ _"_ _-_ el rubio sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro hablando y hablando Daichi sólo puede entender palabras como "traición" "pecado" "imperdonable" y "rata".

" _Oh Teru, tu novio va a estar devastado" -_ cacaturrea Kuroo dramáticamente con una mano en el corazón, a Daichi ya se le hacía raro que se mantuviera al margen tanto tiempo.

Daichi no sabe que hacer, si golpear a Kuroo o consolar a Terushima.

"¿ _Él me va a dejar ?, no puede, apenas le iba a proponer matrimonio" -_ ek sollozo del rubio lo toma desprevenido, él recarga su frente sobre el hombro de Daichi desconsolado.

Y aunque es una tontería de la que Terushima seguramente no se acordará mañana Daichi puede sentir como se le encoge el corazón.

" _Terushima cálmate" -_ susurra con voz suave acariciando su cuello para consolarlo.

" _No lo entiendes, él es increíble. No, él es súper increíble y lo arruine, lo arruine todo. Me deje llevar por ti y tus preciosos muslos." -_ Terushima levanta el rostro, sus ojos están llorosos y su labio inferior está temblando , el corazón de Daichi se derrite.

Kuroo resopla divertido.

" _Oye idiota, recuerdas quién es tu novio siquiera, no puedes engañarlo consigo mismo" -_ dice cansado de la estupidez de Terushima y la debilidad de Daichi.

 _"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas_ _Kuroo_ _?"_ _-_ pregunta el rubio confundido, sus ojos entrecerrados procesando la información.

Daichi asiente dándole una respuesta al hilo de pensamientos que su cerebro trabaja.

" _¿Tú eres mi novio?"_ _-_ cuestiona lentamente luciendo esperanzado.

 _"Bueno, podría decirse"_ _-_ Daichi sonríe dulcemente.

Sus manos pican por abrochar el último botón cerca del cuello de Terushima.

" _Entonces querido novio recién descubierto, ¿te casarías conmigo por favor?"_ _-_ su tono audaz y mirada embelesada hacen revolotear las mariposas en el estómago de Daichi.

Él estira sus manos y finalmente concluye abrochando el último botón del abrigo y colando su dedo entre el espacio del cuello para jalar al rubio hacia él, la respiración de Terushima se detiene y Daichi une sus labios en un casto beso afectuoso.

" _Cariño, ya estamos casados_ " - dice cuando se separan, jugando entre sus dedos la argolla dorada que cuelga en una fina cadena que envuelve en cuello del rubio.

Terushima sonríe tan grande y brillante que podría iluminar a el mundo entero durante toda la eternidad.

Sí, Daichi se enamoró de un idiota.

" _Oigan recién casados, paren ya con esta escena tan cursi, aquí viene el bus_ _"_  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día siguiente y Terushima se arrepiente de sus decisiones de vida.

Daichi tiene que hacer un par de maniobras para poder abrir la puerta, pues Terushima se durmió en el bus de camino a casa así que Daichi tuvo que cargarlo entre sus brazos, y Kuroo no parece querer cooperar mucho.

Apenas gira la llave Kuroo entra e inmediatamente se deja caer dramáticamente en el sofá.

" _Sawamura gracias por_ _dejarme_ _quedar aquí, Kenma no me dejaría dormir a esta hora está jugando videojuegos sin parar"_

 _"Por lo menos sácate los zapatos quieres"-_ Daichi dice, pero Kuroo ya ha entrado al mundo de los sueños.

Entonces Daichi carga a este gran bebé Terushima a su habitación y lo deposita suavemente en su cama, luego de sacarle los tenis, se va a duchar, dios sabe que Daichi no podría dormir así.

Luego de la ducha se deja caer rendido, cuidar a sus amigos borrachos supone un gran reto y se siente tan malditamente agotado, se voltea de costado para poder ver la cara de Terushima, le aparta un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente y lo acerca a su pecho, Terushima lo rodea con los brazos, ahora Daichi puede dormir en paz.

Cuando Terushima abre los ojos la luz del sol que se filtra por las cortinas lo golpea horriblemente y tiene que volver a cerrar los ojos.

" _Carajo, creo que he quedado ciego"_

Terushima escucha una risa perezosa a su lado, abre los ojos y como cada mañana desde que tiene 19 años se maravilla con la vista, Daichi recién despierto es uno de sus Daichis favoritos, porque, este tipo luce tan jodidamente angelical, con sus ojos color marrón que le recuerdan al color del café recién hecho en la mañana, su cabello revuelto, la sonrisa floja que siempre está ahí, y Terushima agradece tanto el hecho de que Daichi duerma sin camisa porque puede observar su piel canela salpicada de pecas acompañadas de un par de marcas de dientes que Terushima suele hacer.

Terushima es la clase de persona que despierta con el ceño fruncido, tan malhumorado como el puto Grinch y Daichi es el tipo de persona que soporta el malhumor matutino de Terushima, un hecho que hace que Teru ame aún más a éste tipo.

"¿ _Cómo demonios una persona puede verse así al despertar?"_

_"Buenos días para ti también bebé"_

Diablos, su voz ronca es tan sexy.

Podría quedarse en la cama y enumerar cada una de las cosas por las que ama a su esposo pero...

_"La cabeza me está matando"_

" _Debe ser por las cantidades industriales de alcohol que decidiste que era una buena idea tomar anoche"_

Terushima está a punto de replicar, pero siente un sabor agrio en la punta de la lengua, y entonces hay liquido subiendo por su garganta, jodidamente asqueroso, vómito de resaca, como lo odia.

¿ _qué rayos es esa cosa rosa y cuándo comió sopa?_

Terushima corre a lavarse los dientes después , porque francamente eso fue asqueroso.

" _Estás bien Terushima?"-_ Daichi preocupado se asoma por la puerta.

" _Joder no, necesito una ducha"_

_"Supongo que no es nada que no puedas manejar, ire a preparar algo para comer"_

_"_ _Dai_ _, espera"_

Terushima le planta un rápido beso a su esposo, deja algo de pasta de dientes en la esquina de sus labios, Daichi le sonríe y sale de la habitación, aún después de años Terushima no puede evitar no voltearse a ver el trasero de Daichi mientras camina.

Después de la ducha, se viste con una camiseta suelta y unos shorts, cuando sale de la habitación puede ver a Kuroo estirado boca abajo en una rara posición en su sofá, decide dejarlo en paz por ahora porque necesita un café extra cargado urgentemente, espera encontrar a Daichi sentado en el comedor ya desayunando en cambio se encuentra con Oikawa sentado cómodamente en su silla preferida y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

" _Vaya, vaya, nuestro nudista estrella acaba de despertar"_

_"¿Porqué demonios estas en mi casa tan temprano?"_

_"¿De qué hablas?, Son las tres de la tarde por si no lo haz notado, además, solo vine a ver qué tal estaban mis personas favoritas luego de esa intensa noche, ya sabes, soy un buen amigo que se preocupa por sus traseros_ _"_

_"Y una mierda, ¿_ _Iwa_ _te hecho otra vez acaso?"_

" _Aparentemente anoche vomité sobre sus tenis favoritos, dijo que no volviera hasta conseguir unos exactamente iguales"_

_"Lo sabía"_

_"Lo sé, ¿puedes creerlo?,_ _Iwa_ _es taaan cruel_ _además_ _le hice un favor esos tenis eran tan viejos, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba fuera del departamento, entonces vine_ _aquí_ _"_

_"La resaca ya es suficiente con lo que lidiar"_

Terushima arrastra los pies a la cocina, Daichi está en la estufa haciendo ¿el desayuno? ¿almuerzo?.

" _Te deje una taza de café en la mesa, probablemente_ _Oikawa_ _se la tomó así que deberás hacerte otra tu mismo"_

_"Este tipo es tan odioso"_

Daichi lo mira con diversión.

" _No seas así,_ _Oikawa_ _puso la mesa"_

_"Probablemente porque él también quiere comer"_

_"Deja de poner esa cara tan fea y ve a despertar a Kuroo quieres"_

" _Sabes que tu madre dijo que soy aún más atractivo recién despierto"_

 _"Ella tal vez necesita revisar su vista, tu cara da miedo, ahora sal de aquí"-_ Daichi no alimentaría el ego de Terushima diciendo que francamente luce tentador con el cabello revuelto y los ojos adormilados.

Terushima sale de la cocina con su taza amarilla favorita llena de café en la mano, iba camino a despertar a Kuroo pero decidió que era mejor tomar asiento, no importa si Oikawa estaba ahí, lo soportaría, Kuroo puede traer su trasero aquí el mismo.

Se toma unos minutos mirando a la nada y reflexionando acerca de las malas decisiones que hizo el día anterior, especialmente el hacerle caso a sus amigos que llegaron de la nada anunciando que era día del árbol y que había que celebrarlo cómo se debía.

Daichi sale de la cocina con la comida lista y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

" _Gracias al cielo, estoy tan hambriento"_ -dice Oikawa soltando su teléfono.

" _¿Qué tan desvergonzado tienes que ser para decir eso?"_

Daichi se sienta a un lado de Terushima, y se concentra totalmente en engullir su comida, algo sobre lo que Teru aún está asombrado es la increíble capacidad que posee Daichi de comer por tres personas.

" _Dai_ _, cariño tienes ketchup en las mejillas"_

 _"¿Dónde, dónde?"-_ Daichi pregunta con las mejillas llenas.

 _"Justo aquí"-_ Terushima le da un beso a Daichi en las mejillas llevándose todo rastro de tomate de ahí.

" _Oh, gracias"-_ Daichi murmura ya acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño que le ofrece Terushima.

 _"Chicos no necesitaba ver eso"_ \- Dice Oikawa disgustado.

 _"Ustedes son tan asquerosamente dulces, me enferman" -_ Kuroo grita desde el sofá dónde ahora está sentado sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

_"Kuroo, hombre te ves como la mierda"_

_"Jodete Oikawa"_

Kuroo se levanta para ir al baño y cuando vuelve hay agua goteando por todo su rostro, toma su plato y se siente a un lado de Oikawa.

" _Kenma_ _llamo está mañana, dijo que iría con Hinata_ _a adoptar un gato,"_

" _Kenma no sabe cuándo parar, a este paso me sacará de casa sólo para tener más espacio para otro gato, igual gracias por pasarme el recado Sawamura, ahora alguien deme una maldita aspirina"_

_"Pobre Kuroo ya estás demasiado viejo para esto"_

_"Que tú luzcas como un jodido recién nacido luego de beber tanto es antinatural, Oikawa"_

_"No seas envidioso, mira a Terushima él luce exactamente igual a ti, identifícate con él"_

" _Daichi creo que deberíamos mudarnos a un lugar en otro continente dónde estás personas no nos encuentren"-_ Dice Terushima molesto.

" _Por favor no hagan eso,_ _Bokuto_ _lloraría por semanas"-_ Dice Kuroo.

_"_ _Bokuto_ _es un idiota"_

_"Oye Teru, no digas eso, Bokuto te salvó ayer de serle infiel a Sawamura sabes"-_ Dice Oikawa burlón mientras toma un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Sawamura se atraganta.

"¿ _De qué hablas idiota"_

_"Vaya, así que nuestro querido_ _Teru-kun_ _no recuerda su vergonzosa borrachera"_

_"Dilo ya Oikawa"_

_"Porque no te lo dice el mismo Daichi, que soportó todo ese infierno con infinita paciencia, enserio este tipo es un santo"_ _-Dice Kuroo divertido._

" _Daichi"_

Daichi está en silencio pensando es si debería decirlo o no, al final la mirada atormentada de Terushima lo convence.

" _Bueno anoche, anoche bailaste sin camisa sobre la mesa del bar"_

_"Eso no, no es tan malo"_

_"Y te_ _besaste_ _con la pared mientras Bokuto te llamaba infiel de mierda"_ Dice Kuroo

" _Nada que no haya pasado antes"_

" _Luego_ _trataste_ _de subir al regazo de Daichi y lloraste cuando viste que llevaba un anillo de bodas_ "- sigue Kuroo

 _"Este hombre tan hermoso está casado, no lo puedo aceptar"-_ Se burla Oikawa.

Mierda, para Terushima no es novedad que suele coquetear con Daichi mientras esta ebrio, pero que sus amigos lo hayan visto, especialmente estos amigos, es vergonzoso.

" _Tengo los vídeos del Streaptease que montaron tú y Sugawara, rayos, eso fue intenso"_

Oikawa silba recordandolo.

Terushima gime avergonzado mientras se tapa la cara con las manos.

" _Ya basta, ustedes par de bastardos, esto es su culpa"_

 _"Además, me propusiste matrimonio en la parada del bus, luego lloraste porque aparentemente tu ya tenías novio y lo estabas engañando"_ \- Dice Daichi mientras se ríe suavemente al recordarlo.

 _"Fue mejor que ver esos dramas coreanos con los que Sugawara está tan obsesionado"-_ Kuroo sólo quiere molestar.

Terushima se hunde más en su asiento.

" _Dios, lo siento Daichi eso debe haber sido jodidamente exasperante, de todas las personas tu eres el que menos merece lidiar con_ mig _o en ese estado_ _"_

_"Descuida cariño, de hecho eso fué muy dulce de tu parte_ _, proponerme matrimonio por segunda vez, wow, me tienes"_

_"Te lo propondría tres veces más si te hace feliz"_ \- Terushima tiene los codos sobre la mesa, su cara reposando sobre sus manos, sus ojos mirando en dirección a Daichi, probablemente se ve como un bobo, no le importa, que sus amigos lo vean perdido por este adorable hombre no importa.

Daichi parece olvidarse de su comida mientras se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios cuando se separan Daichi está sonriendo.

El sonrojo en la cara de Terushima es inevitable se lleva una mano al corazón, Daichi es otro nivel definitivamente.

Terushima siempre ha sabido que fue muy afortunado, después de todo no todos tienen el privilegio de casarse con este hombre.

" _Asqueroso"_ -murmuran Kuroo y Oikawa.

Terushima ni siquiera escucha lo que estos idiotas invasores dicen mientras se abraza a Daichi y él no está planeando soltarlo pronto.

Daichi va a tener que lidiar con un Terushima muy pegajoso y empalagoso durante el resto de el día.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que publico en esta plataforma, todavía estoy aprendiendo como funcionan las etiquetas, encuentrame en Wattpad con el mismo nombre :)


End file.
